Missing you
by Reiyla
Summary: Midgar has become nothing but a sad ruin, uninhabitable despite attempts to rebuild. The Mako leaks created by the reactors that once kept the city running now make living in the ruins impossible. Midgar stands as a crumbling monumen
1. Chapter 1

**Missing you, Wherever you Are_**

**Author Note: This is just a quick oneshot. Those of you who have read my work before will find this is really different then what I normally write. I hope you like it anyways. Thank you for reading as always.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. **

He'd always hated Midgar, and everyone in it. In fact, he really hated everything about it, from the cheep liquor to the shitty prostitutes and the poorly controlled slums. He hated the smell of Mako that was still rancid in the air and the biting cold that cut right through you, no matter how many layers you wore, though it never snowed in Midgar. No, the place wasn't natural. Everything was wrong with Midgar. It was the quintessential example of the destruction of the planet. It wrote the how to fuck up your world handbook, by simply just existing. Nothing could grow in Midgar, there was no life, and yet, it had been home.

He'd grown up there. Everyone he knew was from there, as shitty as it may have been to live there; he'd managed to create his own life. He knew he should feel sad, or at least feel something. Everything he'd known was gone, but he didn't feel sadness. No, he felt empty. He looked on at the ruins of his home impassively, and thought that it made him maybe an even bigger asshole for not knowing how to mourn it properly. He just felt nothing. All he could think was that he was just looking at a bunch of rocks and half assed construction of buildings that would never be supported by the fucked foundation of Midgar itself. He looked at what used to be his home, and couldn't make himself feel anything.

After meterofall, Midgar has become nothing but a sad ruin, uninhabitable despite attempts to rebuild. The Mako leaks created by the reactors that once kept the city running now make living in the ruins impossible. Midgar stands as a crumbling monument to its former glory and to the folly of a man's abuse of the planet, as well as a tribute to the sacrifices made to save the planet sum years before. Thos who had survived had moved on, constructing a new city called Edge. To be honest, he'd moved on as well, but he was always drawn back to Midgar.

"Like a loyal guard dog, always at your master's beck and call." His cold, professional voice reminded him in his mind, sounding the same as he had then, a ghostly reminded of a past that was not so far away.

He clenched his fists tightly, bitten nails digging into the flesh of his palm, the pain unrecognized as he stared at the dismal horizon. The wind picked up, whipping his red hair over his shoulder and playing with the long strands like a lover would. Sand kicked up around him and his clothing whipped about, tangling and jerking with the wind about his body, but he remained standing rigidly still, standing on that cliff that overlooked the place he hated more than anything.

"You're not going to jump are you?" A male voice asks in a dull tone, not seeming to care either way.

He knows who it is, though he never heard the other ride up. There's only one other person who still comes here, to look at Midgar and broad about the past, and it pisses him off that he is becoming more and more like him. He didn't turn to look at the other, didn't have to. They'd come to terms with their differences a long time ago, and in that found some similarities. They both ached terribly for something lost, and some nights sought it out in each other's arms, but they both knew that they could not pretend or replace what they were looking for.

"Only if you push me, yo." He said softly.

"Coward." The other replied as he silently moved to stand next to him, looking out at the ruins as well.

"Maybe." He replied softly, just wanting to pretend for a little longer that they were having a conversation and not fall into the silence that he knew was coming, and that he knew would lead them both down the same destructive road.

"Aerith sends her regards." The other said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, seeming to pick up on the need for conversation, but having struggled to find something to fill it with.

"Tell 'er thanks fer me yo." He replied and turned around to get back to his bike, his throat constricting with words he didn't know how to say and tears he didn't know how to shed.

"Leaving?" The other asked surprised.

"Don' belong here." He said softly, struggling around the ache in his throat and chest.

"Reno…" The other called, but he couldn't be heard over the sound of the motorcycle revving, and then he was gone.

**Author note~ It's really suppose to be sad. I hope I got that across. It's only meant to be a oneshot, but I've got a tone of ideas for it and might turn it into a little something more, if people like it. If not, I might turn it into more just because it suits my fancy. Thanks so much again. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Late As Ususal

**Missing you_**

_Author Note: This was supposed to be just a one shot, but I really fell in love with it. _

_Disclaimer: I disclaim._

_Chapter Two__

_**Late as Usual~**_

He smelt stale. The foul scent of booze lingered on his skin, along with the sickly sweet smell of a women's perfume, the smell of his clove cigarettes and a bit of body _odor_ that came with spending a full day and night in the same clothing. All of this was normally something people were ashamed of, but not Reno. No he wore his stench with pride, knowing it marked another successful night of half remembering to wash away the memories. He honestly didn't give a damn; he would wear his disheveled clothes proudly. He'd abandoned shame a long time ago. He could give a shit what other people thought of him. In fact he could give a shit about people. It was surprisingly difficult to get under his skin, and it's not for lack of trying, he just didn't give a fuck, or a shit, or anything really.

Everyone who knew him, already knew this about him, and only one man still bothered to mention his appearance to him, but Reno knew that was only because he was his boss, and anything Reno did, Tseng was directly responsible for, so he was used to the long talks about shaping up and giving a damn about his appearance, at least for the work week. He rolled his eyes at the thought, but really he loved the way Tseng would lecture him. He liked to ruffle the man's feathers, he always seemed to together, and Reno liked to at least be the one thing out of place for the strict Turk boss.

"Are you even listening Reno?" Another Turk asked as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, hey Lena. Wassup yo?" Reno asked distractedly, looking up for the first time to notice the other and smile cheekily.

Of course he had known the girl was there from the moment he walked into the building, and in fact knew he'd run into her the moment he left wherever the hell he stumbled out of this morning, he was a Turk after all, and he also happened to be a very late Turk at that, however he just liked to ignore her. She knew as much by now, but continued to get worked up over it because she knew Reno only did it to see her react and scold him. She'd picked up on Reno's need to be put in place a long time ago from Tseng. Apparently Reno liked to be scolded according to Tseng one late afternoon because it showed that people cared about him, in a way that did not seem false. So she did him this little favor every morning, they both had this silent understanding about the other, it was how they communicated because neither one of them knew how to talk to each other out right. It might have been a pride thing as well, but it worked so it didn't really matter what it was.

"You're later than normal today." Elena mentioned in passing as they stepped into the elevator together.

She knew better than to accuse Reno outright. You never got anything done that way, not even a word edgewise as the stubborn man vehemently protested whatever accusation, no matter how small. She bent forward once the doors closed to the lift and swiped her keycard, watching as a whole new section of buttons lit up, choosing the one for Turk headquarters and stepping back.

"Oh ya?" Reno asked distractedly.

"Tseng's gunna kill you." She giggled happily as if Christmas had come early.

"Doubt it yo." Reno said cockily, easily falling into their normal banter.

"What makes you think that? You can always be replaced, yo." Elena scolded; tacking his over used favorite word to mock him.

"I've got my ways." He growled swatting the blond.

"Yeah, well I hope you've got a backup plan." She grumbled as she fixed her hair and slipped through the opening doors. "He's madder than normal." She said seriously and took off down the left hall, opposite the direction Reno needed to go.

Reno simply snorted to himself and stepped out of the elevator, shoving his hands in his pockets as he headed down the right hall, opposite the one Elena took to get back to her office. He knew that she was worried about him, even if she didn't want to outright admit to it. She'd called his cell several times this morning and he knew for a fact that they only ran into each other this morning was because she was on her way down to find him, probably ordered by Tseng. He sighed and removed one hand from his pocket to open the door to his boss's office, without knocking, because that just would have been to expected and courteous.

"Yo, boss man." Reno exclaimed cheerily as if he was a favorite employee and not someone who was about two hours late for work.

"Reno, take a seat." Tseng instructed calmly without looking up from his paperwork, but gesturing to a chair with an outstretched palm.

"Rather stand yo." Reno dismissed, though he really just wanted to deny Tseng, and by the look in his boss' eye he'd crossed a line.

He kicked the door shut and moved to stand a bit closer with his arms crossed over his chest casually, displaying an all out calmness, and casualness that he should not have been feeling. Tseng ignored him for a moment as he scribbled his signature at the bottom of the document he'd been reading and then pushed it aside neatly, folding his hands on his desk and raising his eyes to calmly look Reno over.

"I would have thought that with your extra hour and forty-five minutes you would have at least taken it upon yourself to shower." Tseng said after a long moment and a disappointed sigh.

"Only an hour forty five?" Reno asked casually as he moved around, knowing Tseng was watching, and sitting into the pre-offered chair as unprofessionally as possible, taking up more than his lanky body could possibly need or what even looked comfortable.

Tseng however was well adjusted to how his employee functioned and didn't allow him to get on his nerves. He simply sighed and passed a manila folder over the length of his desk, skipping the lecture, somehow thinking Reno took pleasure in being chided. He really was unsure how to proceed with Reno, but he had plenty of ideas left to try out on the red head, the manila folder was just one of those new tactics for today.

"Mission?" Reno asked excited as he reached forward to grab the folder, Tseng didn't answer choosing to allow the other to read the file and decide for himself.

"The fuck is this?" Reno growled after a moment, waving the picture, pinned to a file in the air angrily.

"Your mission." Tseng replied calmly, he'd been expecting this reaction after all, as he raised his hands to rest his chin on them, and his elbows rested on the desk.

"This ain't a mission yo! It's fuckin' babysitting!" Reno squawked slamming his hand that clutched the paper down on the desk, crumbling the paper into a ball angrily. "I ain't a fuckin' teenager with no concept of money." He growled, now on his feet and leaning threateningly over the desk.

"Aren't you?" Tseng asked calmly, moving his folded hands away from Reno, and folding his hands again above his lips to hide an amused smile. "However, this mission wasn't originally meant for you." Tseng informed in the same calm tone.

"Then why do I have to do it an' who the hell got my mission?" Reno asked still as angry as before, but less threatening now.

"I did." Tseng informed sounding smugly happy about it too.

"What-Boss you?" Reno asked genuinely miffed by this. "But you don't take missions." Reno continued as he sunk back into the chair.

"Well, I think it's about time I stretched my legs and got into the field. One must continue to use their skills, else they suffer from inactivity." Tseng informed pleased with the reaction he was getting from his unruly employee.

"Yeah yeah, so why now, an' why my mission." Reno asked in what was sickeningly similar to a pout.

"I happened to need someone to go out this morning, and you were nowhere to be found." Tseng sighed.

"This mornin'! Wait! You already did the mission?"

"Yes, Rude and I seem to make an affective team."

"Aw, Rude." Reno seemed to slump even more dejectedly, as If it were Rude who had betrayed him.

"Don't blame Rude for your own faults, Reno." Tseng lectured. "Now, about your mission, in which you are precisely on time for."

"Fuckin' babysitting." Reno mumbled, interrupting Tseng, but the man continued without batting an eye lash at what was now assuredly pouting.

"You need to fly out to pick him up with a small assembled team. Do I need to mention how essential it is that you are extremely careful?"

"Nah, I get it yo." Reno grumbled, perking up a little at hearing he got to fly at least.

"You must stay as low key as possible with this pick up and deliver, and above all else, targets life is more important than your own. Try not to make an ass out of yourself Reno." Tseng finished.

"Yeah, sure thing Boss." Reno said with a roll of his eyes. "When do I leave yo?"

"As soon as you check out the copter and crew." Tseng said as he straightened his papers on his desk dismissively.

"Perfect." Reno grumbled as he got up to go do just that.

"Oh and Reno," Tseng said just as the red head got to the door. "Do a good job, the future of your mission related jobs rely on your performance, punctuality, and professionalism from here on out."

"Three P's got it yo." Reno said as he saluted informally with three fingers and was out the door, closing it softly for once, but stomping down the hall to let the whole building know how pleased he was with his mission and situation.

_Author Note: God, I love writing Reno. Let me know what you think. ^.^_

_**Zorrina93: Thank you so much! I know that this is a huge jump from the original one shot, but I really wanted to make this into a chapter story. I hope it does it justice. **_


End file.
